


Sitting Beside You

by jjshitposts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ameila Blight, Beta Lumity, F/F, I guess they're flirting??, Lucia Noceda - Freeform, fluff?, its their beta designs, there's cursing but like not that much, they are literally just talking, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjshitposts/pseuds/jjshitposts
Summary: "In reality, their eyes were on the flame, and their minds were anywhere else."Beta Lumity but they are literally just talking. It's a short. Nothing happens.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Sitting Beside You

“Damn it.” Lucia cursed under her breath, almost slipping on the ground below her as she made a turn around the corner from the market into the surrounding forestry. Her heart was pounding against her chest and the air was tight. As Lucia ran she stumbled, multiple times, almost too many to count. She tripped and slid, got caught on branches, bushes, even overgrown roots, her only balance was nearby trees and stones. She didn’t stop though, she kept moving. This was a game of chase- and she wasn’t going to lose. She was going to catch her. Amelia Blight. The witch was difficult in Lucia’s eyes. Difficult to talk to, difficult to understand. But wow, she was a thrill. It wasn’t often the two would interact. Lucia only saw her in the halls from time to time but rarely did they share a class, and as close by as the two would get they wouldn’t talk- hardly a word, barely a breath.

On the occasion they would interact, someone would end up with an injury or two. Noone walked away without some sort of wound. Their conversations tended to be short lived, typically because the Blight didn’t make it her priority to “waste time” but they had bite. All the Blights did, even the softest words were a venom that dripped from their fangs. Despite it all, every rough encounter, all their side glances and sneers to one another- it drew them closer. Their relationship wasn’t anything defined, it was nothing special, but it was different. Neither her or Amelia treated others this way and hardly anyone could tell if it was a blessing or a curse on their world. 

In the little air that Lucia could breathe, she smelled something. She could recognize that smell anywhere, namely because its source was a hot flame. Amelia came into view, sitting alone cross legged atop an old log with a small gathering of sticks and stones placed on the forest floor across from her. Lucia took this time to lean against a near tree and catch her breath, allow herself to settle before revealing her presence to the Blight. She didn’t notice it before, but the night sky had covered her, it had been dark for a while. She lost.

Too exhausted to think any further, Lucia forced herself off the tree before her legs fully gave out and moved onwards toward Amelia, taking a seat next to her. Lucia sat there slowly regaining her energy as she listened to her peer make a few more light taps on her scroll before putting it away. 

“So...Noceda, how was it chasing me all across the Isles?” Amelia spoke to her in her usual chillingly soft monotone voice. Lucia knew well that despite this, she was teasing her. With a sigh Lucia turned to the Blight with a weak smile, shaking her body as she readjusted her jacket.  
“Well it would’ve been easier had you not given me so many setbacks.” Lucia replied exhaling.  
“You seriously didn’t expect this to be easy did you?”  
“No. But hey, you owe me another new beanie.” Lucia said smugly as she leaned back to stretch out her arms. Before she fell too far back Amelia pulled Lucia by her jacket to return her back to her balance and scoffed.  
“I doubt you need anymore than you already own.” Amelia’s smile was faint but it was just enough to satisfy Lucia. Anytime she caused a reaction from the girl it brought Lucia a great amount of joy, it proved to her that the Blight was more than just a face and a high name. 

Sure, Lucia only managed to get this from her when she was “a nuisance” and yeah there were times she pushed too much- but most times it was worth it. 

“Ahh that's too bad Blight. I was starting to think you liked me.” Lucia hummed. Amelia punched her in the arm for that line, considering how light it was, Lucia assumed it was playful.  
“Which is why, Noceda, I won’t be spending any more time with you than I already have to.” Amelia remarked. Lucia laughed aloud.  
“Wait- then who was the one that accepted a light bet?” Lucia slid closer as the witch turned her head away for a moment. Lucia got her flustered. Never once had the girl directly stated that she truthfully disliked her or wanted to be away from her, if she did the two would’ve split already. Lucia and Amelia both knew that. Still, she didn’t bring it up. Instead the Blight interrupted her before she could speak another word.

“Speaking of said ‘light bet’...who won?” 

Amelia’s tone shifted drastically as she turned back to her. Enough so to leave Lucia aghast, she pulled away from her speechless. It was rare that Lucia ever witnessed Amelia like this. Her eyes and voice were sharp, they always have been. They were as sharp and as precise as a piercing knife, and they tore through more than just the skin- but not like this. Amelia had her moments of rage and even competitive driven motions, but never had Lucia seen her like this. In the little light that the moon above them provided, along with the faintly twinkling stars that spread across the sky, Amelia’s eyes seemed to glow brighter than them all. A sharp and hypnotic golden shining brightly at her, looking into her, solely aimed at her. It sent a chill down Lucia’s spine. 

“Who won? Noceda.”

Amelia repeated her question once more and drew herself closer to Lucia, resting her chin on the back of her hand with her head cocked ever so slightly to the side, all while using the same sultry voice- only this time, Amelia’s smile was more visible, showcasing her pointed fangs. She was teasing her, mocking her. Lucia could feel herself growing hot, she bit her tongue searching for a response as the Blight waited patiently for an answer.

“Well you got me there.” Lucia chuckled lightly pulling at her jacket as she forced her gaze away from the girl beside her. Lucia clapped her hands together and stood up. The sound shook her from her thoughts- whatever they were.  
“So what do you want?” Amelia looked slightly disappointed by Lucia’s sudden movement, nevertheless she returned to her usual self, her tone felt softer but slightly colder as well.  
“Mmm..I hadn’t thought of it really.” Lucia couldn’t help the confused and slightly irritated look that came to her face.  
“What?”  
“I got distracted I guess.” Amelia shrugged off Lucia’s forming glare and with the snap of her fingers shot a small flame at the small collection of sticks across from them, restarting the long burnt out light. The sudden presence of magic startled Lucia and moved her back to her place on the log. Lucia sighed tiredly and scratched the back of her head in thought.  
“...Then...I guess I’ll just annoy you until you decide.” Lucia turned a smile at the Blight who was occupied staring at the ends of her black painted nails. Lucia doesn't remember if it had always felt this chilly out but the light breeze that brushed across her skin and moved the girls’ hair into their faces reminded her. Lucia wondered if Ameila was cold, all she had on was her usual thin frilly pink dress and black tights. Yes, there were her spiked bracelets and choker, but there was no way that could provide any form of warmth.  
“And that changes what exactly?” Amelia laughed softly.  
“Yeah you’re right. Guess that means I’ll be extra unbearable.” Lucia smiled as she leaned herself against Amelia. Amelia tensed a bit when Lucia touched her. Lucia herself knew that this was a risk. The Blight often kept herself- slightly away from everyone else and held herself closely. The obvious con of this would be Lucia getting sent on her ass by the witch and if by some miracle, if she didn’t- it would mean Amelia hated her a little bit less than everyone else, and Lucia, well- she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind at all.

Fortunately, Amelia didn’t do anything to Lucia. Instead, she positioned herself to where she and Lucia were both comfortable. It took a bit for Amelia to adjust, but she didn’t do anything. She let the human relax, allowing her to rest her chin on her shoulder as the two stared into the fire below them. In reality, their eyes were on the flame, and their minds were anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> They really do be just sat there. I might add on to this but like honestly nothing is happening, pretend they held hands. I'm having burnout.


End file.
